As crazy as the Arkham Asylum
by lovingmyships
Summary: some serious and unpredictable issues have you ever thought about redemption , becoming the hero of the story, becoming a admired person with perfection so close you can almost reach it? boring thought, why would you dream about changing yourself? well I did it but it was because I am no monster, well maybe I am but, you know what? just forget it because I would spoil the fun
1. Chapter 1: new girl and her family of si

As crazy as the Arkham Asylum

some serious and unpredictable issues

have you ever thought about redemption , becoming the hero of the story, becoming a admired person with perfection so close you can almost reach it?

that is such a boring thought, why would you dream about changing yourself? well I did it but it was because I am no monster, well maybe I am but, you know what? just forget it because I would spoil the fun.

this isn't the perfect story nor anything close to it, it's just the story of a girl with some serious issues going in her head and so unpredictable that gave the family a big headache

disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the plot I only own Jane and nothing else

Chapter 1: THE NEW GIRL AND HER FAMILY OF SIRENS

NO ONES POV

One certain night full with stars, a explosion was heard on the east zone of Gotham, a brown haired girl with beautiful slightly tanned skin and deep grey eyes walked outside a bank with floating black bags full with money behind her, her confidence was outstanding and her smirk made her seem comfortable with the situation.

The police was already surrounding her pointing their guns at her and she just raised her hands while she made a bubble with her purple bubblegum as they told her not to move or they would shoot, but she just heard them saying blah blah blah.

Her smirk stayed and she raised her perfectly defined brown eyebrows, they repeated the same phrase and she just winked at them, they stared at her thinking she was crazy but a second after all the police cars exploded, the loud noise scared everyone away from the crowded street, the police men began to cough and rub their eyes trying to see through the smoke and find her but when the smoke was gone all the money and her were gone without leaving a trace, darkness was surrounding them, they looked around trying to find the new thief, but they could only see their destroyed cars and the people running around in panic, they tried to understand the situation as three girls from a well known team of female criminals laughed in an alley a few streets away enjoying the success of the brown haired girl besides them, air was hitting against their face and light barely touched their face, but they were far to distracted laughing about how surprised the police were to notice that four birds were watching them closely ready to attack

One moment later all the birds were surrounding them with light showing the color of their suits but darkness covering their face ,ready for a fight to send them to jail or the Arkham Asylum but little did they know about the escape plan they had, the youngest one that was the one seen before in the bank was ready to surprise the birdies with her magic trick and after one wink they were gone leaving the part of the family present just as surprised as the cops from the bank

TIM DRAKE'S POV

There was a call for the Gotham police that Gordon sent to us, it was from the apartments on the east zone of the city, but the police seemed to be to busy with a robbery on the bank nearby, in the call they said the ones they heard were the Gotham City Sirens, but who was the thief of the bank that they decided to ignore the Sirens to go against that person? it was a really silent night, half of the work was for the girls and half for us while batman tried to find answers about the robbery police men were dealing with, that night was so boring we all had to go to the same mission

As soon as we reached that alley we saw the four city sirens laughing about something that seemed really funny, wait four? i thought then counted again i saw the new member quickly she was a teenager definitely , she was wearing a tight purple shirt without sleeves tight black shorts and a mask like the one Nightwing was wearing right now but purple, she laughed along with them like she knew them for a long time, i stayed looking at her for a few minutes asking myself for her identity, her brown hair shone with the little light on the alley but still it was really hard to see her face

Nightwing moved his hand signaling for us to move, he seemed to keep looking at the new girl without even blinking, he nodded and whispered I'll take the new one, and the four of us jumped down surrounding them quickly, Damian was behind Harley Quinn, Jason was behind Poison Ivy , I was behind Catwoman and Dick was behind the new girl, Selina smirked as quickly as she heard me behind her, and the other three noticed quickly, the new girl seemed to look right into my eyes, she was far more beautiful than what I expected, she had a small nose and pink delicate but plumpy lips, a light tan on her skin and big deep grey eyes that made me feel unable to move, everyone looked towards me because I couldn't look away from her, the females only gave me a bright smile, she only winked and we were left in darkness alone, they seemed prepared for this, and well they were, now we had no idea where they were nor how they disappeared, nor why her eyes seemed so hypnotizing , I needed to find out soon

Everyone stared at Nightwing searching for answers but he only shook his head signaling that he had no idea about what was happening

we went to the bat cave confused and defeated, each one with a different expression on our face, but all between confusion and anger, as we arrived we expected some rest and explanations but we went in only to find a questioning look from the batman

Damian explained what happened on his rude way of talking, but I couldn't correct him this time because he was saying all the truth, and we couldn't have expressed ourselves as perfectly as he did

Bruce only stared at the screen in front of him seriously as images of the girl we had seen before appeared on it, but the location was different, in there it was the bank not the alley, but it seemed to be the same hour or maybe a few minutes earlier

She is the one you saw?- he asked really serious , it seemed that she was the one that robbed the bank a few minutes before we found her on that street, we all nodded an looked down as he nodded

It seems that we have a new criminal here - we nodded seriously and he put her pictures on the files of dangerous criminals

Dangerous?- Jason mumbled not believing how quick she could go to that file but Bruce only nodded

It seems like she doesn't have only that power, all the viewers were completely sure that she made two safes explode and one burst in purple flames while they were against the floor because plants were tied around their bodies, when she got out the money was floating and the police cars exploded a moment before she disappeared- he said as the video of the robbery played on the screen, she was all alone when she came in, she was wearing a purple leather hoodie without sleeves and when she took it off it disappeared on the air just before it touched the floor and she said 'I like that to much to get it dirty', suddenly a few seconds after it everyone was down to the floor as different plants wrapped around them, she walked straight towards one safe knowing exactly the one she should steal from and it began to burst in dark purple flames melting it completely, and other two exploded a second after, the money began to float out as she put a weird looking bubblegum on her mouth and threw the garbage on the ground, becoming less than ashes when it burst into her flames, leaving us without any hopes from prints, the money put itself inside the now floating black bags that came from her back pack, her smile seemed to get even more confident with each second that passed, and she walked out all alone just like she entered, after that we all know what happened to the police and we know who she was working for, the big question who she was, and why was she working with those criminals

? POV

I layed down on my couch already out of my criminal outfit messing my hair as Ivy took care of her plants and talked to them while Selina and Harley

Kept counting the money, well Harley wasn't exactly counting it , she was playing with it , and Selina only rolled her eyes because of how childish the blonde woman could be

Did I do it alright?- i said nervously expecting any kind of insult or bad review about my work at the bank, as they all turned towards me my heart began to speed until harley walked towards me and hugged me tightly

Of course you did J-J it was amazing!- she said with her high pitched voice, and I blushed because of the compliment then Pam walked towards me and it was easy to know she found problems on my job

But you called the bats attention- she said and turned back to water her plants

She is right, now they will be prepared for you -Cat smiled and looked at me- but honey you are a surprise, you can't be predicted Jane, they have no chance- she smirked and looked back at the money her eyes shining like small diamonds as her hands ran trough the bunches of money, I smiled getting my confidence back with every word she said

I only nodded and closed my eyes falling asleep quickly, finally noticing how tired I was from the day before and knowing the next one would be the same but that morning I wouldn't have Harley's cheering voice since she had to go back to her Mr. J, and that was seriously bad for my self esteem

The next day I woke up with the sun against my face, the most annoying thing in the world, and I looked around and saw a new plan for tonight's robbery on the table in front of the couch I was sleeping in, again it was a solo for me, they would be doing their own solo missions on some of the important places of Gotham, Cat would go the museum, Ivy would go to a contaminating factory near the port and Harley was going to help the joker to steal all the money from the biggest bank on Gotham while I distracted at least one bat when I robbed the bank from the west side, we ate breakfast slowly, we looked at each other from time to time in silence, well again the exception was the mad jester that kept talking and talking.

as I got closer to the moment to leave only one thought went through my mind I owed life to this women and I loved them, even if they were really weird and cold and sometimes cruel, they gave me a chance that saved me

I prepared for the robbery, I took a shower and went through my daily routine, but this time just like yesterday I put on my suit and admired it on the reflection of the mirror, it was really simple but it was comfortable, it was easy to move with it and it wasn't heavy nor stiff, I pulled my brown hair to one side covering the tattoo on my neck and took a lollipop with me, I walked out of my room and put on my purple mask, the sirens looked at me and smiled, the blond jester waved as they walked out of the building leaving me behind to give them sometime to arrive to their places, I could feel my hand shaking softly from fear, and a few minutes after I appeared outside of the bank, the people outside seemed to recognize me easily and call the police to warn them , even if their hand shook even more than mine, the bat family member wasn't there yet but I needed to start to distract him or her right now

I walked inside and I took out my lollipop licking it and closing the doors behind me while I looked around standing in the same spot, guards began to get closer to me while the people tried to hide or to find a way out , then I moved my index finger, plants appeared from behind them and wrapped around them quickly , the people began to scream and more plants appeared wrapping them to keep them steady and quiet, seriously why do they always scream? it is annoying for everyone and it gives me headaches

I raised my hand and all the paperwork got in flames, peoples eyes widened in panic as I moved around

Oops! - I said smiling while getting desks in flames as I walked towards the front desk and got closer to the trembling receptionist that stood tied to it

Hey, why so scared? - I got slightly closer and the woman began to cry and I just rolled my eyes thinking, ' seriously who do they think I am the joker?' and then I heard steps around me, and there's when I met the big brother of the family, I turned around already knowing who was behind me, I looked at the black haired guy really unamused with his appearance

Well I am a newbie and the 2nd in command came, I should be congratulated don't you think?- he only stared at me and smirked, he was actually cute in that black suit with the blue birdie and his blue eyes, he noticed I was staring and the cocky personality Selina told me about came out almost instantly

Like what you see girl without name?- he moved his hair and kept smirking

Many like me but hey I should know your name before we go out you know?- I laughed sweetly, perfectly knowing how to flirt, specially with guys like him because of Ivy's advice

Well pretty bird you can call me enchantment - I smiled and got closer slowly, he seemed to keep looking at me, but well he had to because of the pheromones I learned to use after imitating Ivy's powers, he began to blush and I pulled him against me, our noses touching when I stopped using the pheromones, but he kept looking at me without getting away, I could feel his breath against my lip and I looked into his eyes really liking the feeling of him close, but being as cold as I was I only pulled out a lollipop and put it inside his mouth, leaving him with the surprise of my actions, I took mine and put it inside my mouth, then the money from a safe began to appear around me, he looked at me slightly angry because of the dirty trick I played to him and ready to jump on me, but when he was about to touch me I disappeared and appeared near Pam's building, there Selina searched for any advice they may give me, i was still shaking slightly relieving all my nervousness from before and not in the mood too feel the pain of Ivy's insults nor having the mental stare to hear Selina's advice


	2. Chapter 2: past and weird meetings

Chapter 2: Past and weird meetings

for the girls with doubts, my story is told from different points of views if you have more doubts please ask me

years ago

.

.

some years ago on the dark night of september 9th a little girl of only a few years of age was left alone in her apartment, she had short brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes with that basic sparkle every innocent look has, her parents went to buy her a nice present for her birthday, they had been planning it for far to long , but it was gotham and they were far too new in town to know how that city worked, they went home and silence was the only thing that welcomed them, for some years their houses had been filled with the happiness and loud noises of their baby girl, but that night silence stayed , they looked around without founding their baby, until a soft noise came from the rooftop, in the hurry of finding her any of them noticed the dark figure following them.

the next day their faces were all over the news, two dead bodies were found, but no words were spoken about the girl's abduction, but it was because she was deleted, she was alive, but there was no proof of her existence

she had been taken to a small lab in the outskirts of the city, and there it was all dark , and scary for the now tagged girl , she had no longer a name except the one she had tattooed on her back , the words that marked her skin forever , imitator X001, that was how they called her as they whispered around her while that burning liquid was being forced into her mouth, she could remember every detail about that place, her nightmares were all about that.

after some years all the needles that had been injected on her body had left a scar, all the white walls on her cell were now grey from the scratches she made on them and red from the blood after years of torture, her mind was completely lost and her body now seemed fragile, there were dark bags under her eyes, she was barely skin and bones, and her once nice and soft hair now was a terrible mess, but it wasn't like they cared

she was weak and nuts, she was just an object for them and she knew it, still she wasn't strong enough to get out

one day they came with another injection, she was far to scared as they tied her up against the walls , the ropes already damaging her skin even though she was barely fighting back, she felt the shot and suddenly she felt a energy shock she never had before, she felt her hands getting hotter and suddenly by her sides the darkness disappeared letting her see dark purple flames coming out from her now stronger arms and she finally could fight back so she did , she fought back like she never did before, and fire began to burn, the dark disappeared leaving behind dark purple flames as the complete chaos began, she began to burn the people the people around her and she still remembers the pleasure she felt when she saw the people that hurt her the most in pain, then the alarm turned on and she did the only thing she could, she ran out , and the flames burnt every step she took , then things began to explode one after another quickly, she took her file and the sport clothes from a scientist, she ran out and turned around watching the lab burst into flames and finally exploding , she put on the shirt and the jacket since she was still really small, that´s how a 8 year old killed around 50 people without even being known.

she ran away quickly seeing how the building began to look bigger with each step and how the smell of smoke began to disappear

soon she was on the streets of the dirty and dark city , but she was completely lost, then a blonde woman with a , she didn't know if it was sweet or creepy , smile, she extended her hand towards her and she took it slightly scared , she couldn't understand what she was saying clearly , well she didn't know what anyone was saying but she couldn't think about any of that because now both of them were running towards a abandoned building a few streets away, it was a really weird place since it was almost completely covered by plants

they quickly got inside and the blonde began to shout

• Red! i need to ask you something - then a really beautiful red headed woman with greenish skin appeared from behind a big tree and her eyes quickly were directed towards her

• who is she Harley?- harley giggled and rubbed the back of her neck

• can you keep her here pleeeeaaase?- she begged and made a weird look and movement of her mouth.

• Maybe we should let her Ivy – a black haired lady walked outside of the darkness, she wore a black and extremely tight suit and funny cat ears, at the sight of her ears the little girl giggled cutely, Ivy looked t her and sighed and rolled her eyes

• She can stay- the red headed woman looked at the girl still and half smiled

• You have a name?- Harley kneeled infront of the girl and she just shook her head slightly not even really knowing her real age, she handed her files to the jester and she took them quickly, Ivy and the cat started to read them and the black haired lady kneeled infront of her hugging her softly

present day

Jane's POV

I opened my eyes quickly, panic made me breath heavily and shake softly

I could remember everything, the smell, the way it looked, the faces of the people in there, but mostly I could remember the pain they made me feel, I could barely breath as tears filled my eyes. I took my suit and put it on as well as my mask, I walked through the streets of Gotham with the same fear I felt when I first walked into this city, I found the Alley were Harley found me and walked into it.

Memories of my small self looking around came back, I screamed softly and started to cry as I touched the scars of needles on my arms, I took off my mask and threw it away, my voice could barely leave my throat as I cried, I heard someone land right infront of me and I look into his eyes ready to attack him

I was ready to take a hit but he just helped me up, a tear still left my eye betraying my strong act

He took off his mask and held my arm far to tight

-why are you crying?- I looked into his blue eyes and sighed faking a smile

-nothing you should care about- he frowned and nodded, I touched his shoulder and noticed how broken his eyes showed he was, I teared up again and looked down

-I doubt you are fine now- I hit the blue eagle on his chest and move away, I take my mask and walk towards Ivy's building, my heart beating faster full of anger, I shouldn't have let him see me like that, now I am ruined as a criminal, I walk into my room and smirk thinking never again

the next morning I was outside Dick Grayson's work, many would ask the reason why but it was easier to know than what they thought, that face was easy to recognize, he has called a cab and oh surprise I was the driver , well maybe I threw the poor driver out but I didn't care, I can remember the dark haired guy in a suit get into m cab quickly and telling me to get him to the GCPD, I popped my bubble gum and took off my sunglasses as I put on the lock of the doors

-Hello Mister Grayson- I turned to see into his eyes scanning him as a small smirk just appeared on his face

-you couldn't wait to see me?- he whispered and I drove away quickly

-whatever you say bird- I popped my bubble gum again and parked where the old lab was, I took off the seatbelt and the keys, then I jumped to the back of the cab landing by his side and slamming him against the door

-I must tell you how annoying you are becoming- his smirk grew and he pulled me closer

-You are so weird lady- I blushed and pulled away

-you are the weird one Grayson- he smiled and laughed softly

-you are blushing- I smirked and pulled him closer, instantly his cheeks were tinted with a slight pink, I pulled him closer and slammed his head against the door harder

-sorry, I don't like playboys- I opened the door behind him and threw him out, he stood up as quickly as I closed and tried to get in, I jumped into the drivers place again and let my brown hair cover part of my right eye, I turned on the car and drove away, he was on the top of the car , I tried to get him off by moving the wheel from side to side, but finally already tired of him I set it on fire, he let go of the car and I could hear the groan coming from him when he landed on the ground, I drove faster and into the city leaving the blue eyed man far behind me


End file.
